


One day

by Jackpotgirl1



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackpotgirl1/pseuds/Jackpotgirl1
Summary: One day in June.This is a contiburion to the -_- and owo thinggie.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	One day

**Author's Note:**

> The original fic in on my wattpad.

One day in June.

The blue wallpaper with gold accents was the only color inside the neutral woods decorated room. The people inside, either in black or white, mixed in with the washed-out, faded colors. The simplicity of the background overshadowed the grand of the place and the occasion.

Or only so in -_-'s eyes.

"Son, we'll head on to the venue." His mom placed a hand on his shoulder, with a smile adorning her lips she said, "Congratulations."

-_- locked his wristwatch on place and turned around to meet his mother's eyes. He put a hand on top of his mom's and said, "Thanks," as he smiled back.

After a few pats on his shoulder, -_-'s mother left the hotel room. The sound of the closing door shattered the smile on his face. To think he forced a smile for his mom to see, at this time, at this place.

'Pathetic,' he thought, 'pathetic really.'

With dull eyes and a heavy sigh, he continued to fix his suit. Slender fingers slid across the smooth fabric of his collar. Hands swept the lint off of his jet black jacket. He buttoned them down, then wiggled his arms to release the cloth's tension, for ease of movement.

Again he sighed. At a time like this, he knew he shouldn't be alone. There should be someone by his side. Someone who'd support him. Someone who'd share the excitement and uneasiness with him.

Someone who's his best man. Someone who's his best friend. Someone who's _owo_.

His hand flinched at the thought of the other person's name.

He paused fixing his attire. In front of the mirror he stood upon, -_- stared at his mirror self: his face, his clothes, his posture.

"You should smile," he said, but his shoulders slumped down further. "Fix your self," he ran his trembling hands through his hair in an attempt to tame them. "For fuck's sake -_-, you're getting married!" He exclaimed to the crying man in the mirror.

Tears made streams down his cheeks. His whole body shook and his knees gave out as he sobbed. He fell down, sat unceremoniously on the carpeted floor. His hands clutched to his chest, to his aching heart. Wrinkled his dark crisp suit in the process.

He cried out loud, calling owo's name. He cried out hard, asking for owo's forgiveness.

Maybe if he called loud enough, he could hear him. Maybe if he begged hard enough he could forgive him.

All those times he's with him. He misses them.

All those chances he never took. He missed them.

All those feelings he kept inside him. He...

-_- bit his lip. Memories ran through, gushed through him. Uncontrollable. Unforgiving.

The thought of owo smiling back at him took the air out of his lungs. The sensation of owo's hand playing with his hair made his eyes spill more tears. The homey vanilla scent of owo's body weakened his limbs. The sweet tone of owo's voice as he called his name crushed his heart further.

_"I love you, owo. I love you."_

Maybe if he said those words to him before he left him alone in this world, the dull colors of the room would turn out bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who are Brett and Eddy here.


End file.
